


Song of the Soul

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone Loves Tsuna, Famous Tsuna, Female Mammon | Viper, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Immortal Skull (Reborn), Inspired by Music, Misgendering, Music, Musicians, Nana is the best Mom, Parental Reborn, Protective Reborn (Reborn), Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Natsuki was a girl, trying to find her father, and earn his love. She wanted him to be proud of her. Just once, she wanted to see the man who called himself her father act like her father. She was famous now, her music traveled worldwide, but did he even notice?"Papa loves his little boy!"Would he only ever see his son, where his daughter stood?"Mama's already moved on," Natsuki said. "I really should too,""Then why are you still standing there?" Takeshi asked."Because once upon a time, a little girl dreamed her Daddy would see her as the Princess she was,"Natsuki wasn't looking at Takeshi anymore. Her thoughts drifting away with an unheard melody."What happened to the little girl?""She became a Queen, Takeshi," Natsuki smirked. "She never really needed her Daddy after all,"





	1. Famous

**Author's Note:**

> "The Doctor Said" by Chloe Adams

The World’s Greatest hitman sat in a Cafe in Vongola territory within the civilian district pondering his newest job. During his meeting with Nono di Vongola, he’d felt something was wrong about this job. Something familiar that didn’t quite fit. Then once he’d entered the cafe and it was like one of Skull’s fan-theories had become reality and dragged Reborn into it. It was the posters that actually filled in the missing pieces of this job. He’d seen them before of course. The Civilian popstar who spoke more languages than the Vaira housekeeping staff. The girl who toured the world for concerts yet still managed to attend her school lessons enough to get high marks. The girl whose stage name was Natsuki Phoenix because she could sing life back into a dying person. Reborn even had a few of the girl’s songs on his private flash drive, she certainly had talent. The fact the girl layered her songs with so much soul her dying will bleeds through was certainly more interesting, as was the fact the girl was a Sky. Yet, while Reborn knew and recognized the girl as a popular celebrity, now...he also recognized her as someone else.  Sitting in a cafe, with a fresh mug of coffee, Reborn looked to the disappointedly false file in his hands.

 

**Target Information**

**Last Name:** Sawada **First Name:** Tsunayoshi **Prefered Name:** Tsuna

 **Street Address:** 4, Providence (walk south), or Orchid (walk west) **Phone:** N/A

 **City:** Naratari-gun Namimori-cho, in the Kyoto-fu Prefecture, 7th Ward, 10th block

 **Country:** Japan **Native Language:** Japanese

 **Additional Languages:** N/A

 **Date of Birth:** October 14th **Gender:** Male   **Preference Pronouns:** Male

 **Sexual Orientation:** Likes girls

 **Flame Type:** Sky   **Flame Status:** Activated **Flame State:** Sealed

 **Family:** Nana Sawada **Relation to Target:**  Mother

 **Family:** Iemitsu Sawada **Relation to Target:** Father

 **Other Family:** N/A

 **Personality Profile** : Coward, Dame, weak, unmotivated, scatterbrained

 

Did Sawada even know his own family? Skull knew Sawada’s child better than Sawada seemed too.

“And now for our guest of the day, Natsuki Phoenix!”

 

Reborn looked to the t.v above the bar, where a talk show host was welcoming a Japanese teenager onto the show. The girl had long brown hair, amber eyes, and wore an off the shoulder blue dress.

“Thank you, Alice, it’s wonderful to be here,”

“So, tell us about your new album,” The host said. “it’s creation was quite sudden,”

“I wrote this album because I feel a new chapter of my life is starting, one that could define my future,” The teen said. “As most know I dedicate the various songs in my albums to people, and the albums to Moments in my life,”

The host nodded as did several patrons of the cafe. Even Reborn knew that, and he wasn’t nearly as huge a Phoenix fan as Viper or Skull were.

 

“This album is dedicated to the start of the rest of my life, there are seven songs on the album, with two bonus songs on the limited edition version,”

“You haven’t had a limited edition version since your first album, why do so now?”

“For the same reason as back then,” Natsuki’s eyes grew distant, her smile saddened. “And honestly...I’m expecting the same result,”

“Your Father right?” The host clarified. Natsuki nodded as she bit her lip.

“ I had concerts in Alaska and Antarctica where my Father said he worked. He still calls my Mom on their anniversary and sends me postcards on my birthday, but just once…” a tear fell down Natsuki’s cheek. “Just once...I want him to see me...to hear me…”

 

Reborn had never hated a man before as much as he had hated Sawada at that moment. Leon turned into a pen, and Reborn let the red ink stain the CEDEF file.

 

Natsuki gave the studio audience a smile that barely hides the pain and heartbreak in her eyes. Alice hesitantly pulled her into a hug, and Natsuki melted into the embrace, before pulling away.

“Thank you, Alice,” Natsuki said.

“Always, Natsuki,” Alice said. “I know how difficult trials can be at times,”

The teen blushed, glancing at an area off stage, and smiled as an idea nestled and took root.

“Would you mind  if I used my last few minutes on your show to sing a song?”

“Go for it, darling!” Alice was as excited studio audience was to hear Natsuki sing.

 

Reborn was writing a scathing note to Iemitsu on the file when Natsuki began playing the piano. He recognized the song nearly instantly. The melody Natsuki played on the piano was one Viper had as their Office phone hold tone. Reborn had listened to it for nearly an hour last month when he’d  called the Mist for a favor.

 

 _“I'll be lost inside my head, bad thoughts ‘till four a.m”_  Natsuki sang. _“and I~ try to sleep,”_

 

 _“and I can't tell anyone, I’m so scared they'll get up and run,”_ Simple words spoke more truth than Iemitsu would ever know. _“So I~ don't speak,”_

 

Sawada thought his child was a coward. Yet Reborn knew that child bared her very soul for the whole world to see, in the hope one _undeserving father_ would see it too.

 

 _“I miss when we were younger, the days were so much funner,”_ A slide show of a happier Natsuki played in the background. Reborn noticed how the girl’s father was never present. _“weren't they?”_

 

 _“When the doctor says I'm fine. One at morning one at night,”_ Natsuki’s voice sang to the heavens.   _“These pills will help you remember how to smile~”_

 

Finally knowing the lyrics to the song Viper held so dear was nice. Now if only Reborn knew how to help his friend. Thirty years and Reborn still hadn’t figured out how to do the whole ‘friendship’ thing. He tried...it was just not something he had really put into practice often. He knew it was a work in progress...

 

“ _My own mind can lie to me. They all say it's anxiety,”_ The girl stood center stage, her eyes burning with soul deep emotion. _“But I~ just think it's me,”_

 

 _“And Now I can't  even eat my dinner. Mom says I'm getting thinner,”_  A  pause. “ _Am I?”_

 

_“Oh~I book a new appointment. Yet another  disappointment”_

 

The hopeless feeling brought the studio audience to tears.

 

_“They're all the same,”_

 

That one word, a reference to repeated attempts to seek help yet not receiving what she needed. Reborn could relate to that, more than he’d like to admit.  

 

_“But he doesn't care about me. He'll  just  go home  to his family,”_

 

If she had a Famiglia then she would have been the Doctor’s family. Everything Iemitsu ever did has been done without protest. Even with all the resulting pain and misery that those decisions left in their wake.

 

 _“Why does no one see~?”_ The girl was asking civilians to read her soul. _“I'm not the girl I wish that I could be~”_

 

Even if the civilians were active, only those sensitive to the complex mess that was the Soul could learn to Read it. Soul Reading was impossible for civilians.

 

 _“But what does he know??  Cause I feel so alone,”_  Natsuki’s eyes were gazing at Reborn’s soul from the t.v. The sheer loneliness of an unattached Sky was heart-wrenching.   _“And  mom  and  dad  both  tell me I'm alright,”_

 

_“Because  the  doctor  said  I’m  fine”_

 

Sawada didn’t know a thing about his child, probably didn’t know he had a daughter. Nothing Iemitsu said about his civilian family could be relied upon. Skull would have better information on his new student, Reborn decided with a wince. He was willingly turning to that...fanboy for information. Unfortunately, not even Viper knew as much about Natsuki Pheonix as Skull did. Skull’s civilian life had actually been...useful. There really was a first time for everything.

 

“We’re going to train Phoenix!” Skull screamed. “We’ll take my airship!” Reborn should have seen that coming, honestly. Now he’d never be rid of the stuntman.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hayato was working for Mack's Auto Shop as a mechanic when he saw her. He finished rigging the speed sensor of the bomb under Madam Jasmine's car. Why Miss Dane, a thief Hayato has traded favors with before, wanted this woman dead... Well, he didn't really know. Must be something big tho because Miss Dane had asked for some type of communication equipment to be installed as well. 

"I just need the breaks checked," a soft voice said. "Money is no issue,"

"I don't service foreigners," Hayato's temporary boss said.

The silver-haired teen slipped out from under the Lamborghini. His real job was done and now was a perfect time to quit. 

There were three girls standing by the check-in desk, with two bodyguard-like boys behind them. As Hayato neared he noticed how the girl in the middle was the one trying to get her car checked out.

"If my driver, who is Italian, asked would you check it out?"

"I don't service foreigners," Hayato's soon to be ex-boss said again. "It's against policy,"

The girl on the left narrowed her eyes. The orange haired girl frowned. The two boys remained stoic.

The brown haired girl glanced at Hayato, her eyes widen in surprise as a satisfied smile graced her lips.

"I'll just take my money elsewhere," 

The girls left with the two boys three steps behind. 

"I quit," Hayato dropped his resignation forms on the desk. 

 

She was standing by her car when he left the Auto Shop. It was a black armored SUV that kinda resembled a Ford but not quite...

"Can't you do anything?" one of the girls said. "You were hired because you were supposedly competent,"

"It's not the driver's fault the breaks were messed with, Hana-chan,"

"We could have been killed, Kyoko, dead in a ditch with this stupid car in this stupid country!"

"But we weren't," Kyoko said. "And that's why we trust Natsuki's word," 

 

"I could check your car for you," Hayato said eyeing the vehicle in question. He could probably fix whatever was broken.

"Would you? That'd be much appreciated," The third girl, Natsuki, said with a smile.

"Ah, yeah...let me just take a look then..."

 

The girls changed topics while he looked at the car, it was a simple case of cut brake wires so he could fix it in a few minutes easy. He'd changed the brakes from the other car, so replacing the wires was no big deal. It wouldn't even cost him anything to do so. While he worked, he listened to the other teenagers' talk. Kyoko, Hana, and Natsuki were classmates. Natsuki and the dark-haired boy, Takeshi, were siblings. Natsuki's mom recently got married. Kyoko and the white-haired boy, Ryohie, were siblings. Hana was a proud only child, and their other friend, a girl named Haru, was at their hotel sleeping. 

"It's fixed," Hayato said. The driver climbed back into the driver's seat, as Hana went around to the passenger side. Kyoko and her brother got into the backseat, while the brown haired girl pulled a card from her pocket.

"I don't know why but you're important," Natsuki said. "I'm Natsuki Yamamoto, and I'd like to get to know you if that's okay?"

Hayato took the business card from her outstretched hand. Was she mafia? Was she mafia related? Wasn't she that bubblegum pop singer Bianchi liked?

"That's okay I guess," Hayato said. The card had her stage name, which was Phoenix, Bianchi's new favorite singer, and a phone number. Most likely not mafia then. 

"It was nice to meet you..."

"Hayato Gokudera,"

"Gokudera-kun,"

"Nice to meet you too Yamamoto-chan," Hayato said.

 

He watched them leave. He eyed the card in his hands, the phone number questioning him. Why would a civilian girl want to get to know him? She said he was important...when was the last time someone said that about him? She wanted to get to know him, not because of his mafia connections or anything, she was a civilian she probably didn't even know the mafia was more than Hollywood bs. She wanted to get to know him...well, he could say the feeling was reciprocated at least. 

 

"Hey, I know we just met but I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie? Maybe get some dinner?" 

"I'd love that, how's six sound?"

"Perfect,"

 

This was probably the biggest mistake of his life, but Hayato was going to do it anyway.  


End file.
